1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a medical tool case for packaging, storing, and transporting medical instruments and tools. In particular, the invention relates to a medical tool kit capable of providing continuing sterilization of the medical instruments and tools kept inside the storage case, during the normal use of the medical tool kit. More particularly, the invention relates to a medical tool case equipped with a global positioning system (GPS) or other locator signal source that automatically emits a signal upon opening of the case to aid first responders in locating the case's (and by extension, the patient's) location. A further aspect of the invention provides the user with two way communication to the local emergency department by utilizing a microphone and speaker, and display, such as a touch screen liquid crystal display (LCD). More particularly the invention is equipped with access to a library of certified medical procedures as defined by state, regional, and local regulatory agencies. The invention further provides the user with an external light source and robust carrying handle assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various medical procedure kits have been used for packaging, storing, and transporting medical instruments and tools for diagnosis, treatment, and other medical procedures. Typically, medical instruments and tools are sterilized before being packaged in a sterilized storage case. The storage case is then sealed to prevent the sealed medical instruments and tools from contamination.
When using the medical procedure kits during a medical procedure, the user opens the storage case and removes a medical instrument and tool from the storage case as needed in a particular medical procedure. The non-selected medical instruments and tools remain in the storage case until they are need in the medical procedure.
Once the storage case is opened, the medical instruments and tools stored inside the storage case can be subjected to contamination, even when the medical procedure is conducted in an operation room. Such contamination can compromise the sterilization of the medical instruments and tools stored in the medical tool kit.
Further, prudent residents within areas prone to natural disasters, such as a hurricane, tornado, mudslide or earthquake, will include a first aid kit and/or other medical treatment paraphernalia in their disaster preparedness supplies. Nevertheless, in cases of serious injury during a disaster, receiving proper care in a timely manner is dependent upon emergency personnel and other first responders being able to quickly locate the injured.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a sterilizing medical kit, which is capable of maintaining the sterilized condition of the medical instruments and tools stored in the storage case after the storage case is opened during the medical procedure. The medical kit is further equipped with a signaling device, such as a GPS tracking device, which automatically activates upon opening of the kit so as to enable first responders to locate the kit and injured party. Upon locating the injured party, the medical kit provides the user with hands free audio and visual connection between local medical centers, emergency personnel and a certified database of regulated procedure protocols.